Fine Arts
by Selene
Summary: Serena is more independent and changing, a cute AR story about Serena and Darien and the art bewteen them...


Fine Arts 

Fine Arts 

by Selene

rating R

as always these characters are on loan. Serena is a bit more independent. And if you get all the innuedos then you'll understand why it is rated this way! ps this was supposed to be a short story!!! enjoy! If it's a lil jumpy I wrote it in one night…

part 1

"Art 101!" Darien exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Are the college people determined to keep me off the Dean's list? I can barely draw a stick figure! I don't believe this!"

"Believe it buddy." Andrew smirked casually as he pat his friend's shoulder. "You couldn't bury yourself in tech courses forever."

"But over a stupid art credit? That is an injustice."

"Life wasn't meant to be fair because everyone would be happy all off the time."

"Shut up, Andrew." Darien shoved his hands in his green blazer. "At least you can draw."

"I didn't always know how to draw." 

"Yeah right? You are so good." 

"That took practice, but someone had to show me."

"You think your friend can save my grades and help me learn how to hold a pencil with some grace?"

Andrew's eyes gleamed. "Yeah maybe. I'll see if I can arrange something."

Darien's brows furrowed for a moment. 'Why do I feel like I just got tricked into something? But why should I complain, if Andrew can draw like Picasso now, maybe I have a shot at passing Art 101.' He stated after a long silence, "Please hurry, my class will start in a couple of weeks. And thanks."

part 2

Andrew's eyes perked upwards as he watched the familiar blond hair sway in the air. She greeted Serena with a big smile as he approached her and hugged her gently. "Hey kiddo, I miss seeing you at the Crown."

"Yeah well things have been really tough at home." Serena's eyes spoke volumes. "Got forced to grow up really quickly, ya know?" She shrugged quietly as she slipped into a chair besides Andrew. 

She scanned his apartment. His apartment was simple. Wood furniture and a couple of cabinets, but with Lita visiting him it had more touches of green than what Andrew would have had on his own. Serena smiled quietly. Then filling the silence, "It looks neater since the last time I've been here."

He grinned boyishly. "Well Lita helped me clean it before the new semester started." 

Andrew stared quietly at her for a moment. She looks like she has matured so much more since the last time he had seen her. She seemed to have more confidence now. He liked that. 'I know she can handle Darien.' "Like the new hairstyle." He commented sincerely as he touched her hair lightly.

"Thank you," Serena blushed. "I got tired of people calling me Meatball Head. The single ponytail look kind of reminds me of a Lita or Mina look, but everyone has told me the change looks great!" 

Although she didn't say which people in particular, Darien had certainly been at least one of those names. Not that she changed for him, but just that at times he had been so cold to her feelings and she would always remember that painful ache. Just like the other things in her life. Aching. 

Her family hadn't been the same since her mother died. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her death. They needed money. Sammy was living with Grandad, but that still left all the bills and the idea of not being able to go to college. She finally had her priorities straight junior year and now more than qualified for college. Her lip trembled slightly as her thoughts seemed to pile up. 

"Hey Sere," Andrew said gently as he touched her hand. "Sere, are you okay?"

"What?" Her eyes rounded with attention. "Sorry, I just got a little lost."

"Is everything all right? I was going to ask you a favor, but I have to make sure you can handle it."

"Well, money has been a little tight. Ever since mom…died….Sammy's okay. But I really want to go to college and I still don't have a job. I can't let my dad handle everything, I couldn't live with myself."

"Okay. Okay. Let me see what I can do? I was talking to a friend of mine, he needs help to pass Art class and I was wondering if your could help him. Maybe you can be his tutor of something. I think he could afford a quality teacher."

"Really? I hope so. You are such a good friend."

"Sere, you are worth it."

part 3

"Oh great!" Darien groaned. 'Late. Cars are supposed to make life easier! Damn flat tire.' He stuffed a couple of pencils in his briefcase hurriedly. "Someone must not like me? Now where did Andrew say we were meeting, east wing of the Museum by Greek or modern art?" 

He felt his bag crack something as he spun on his heels to run in the other direction. Darien's face reddened as he heard a quiet moan come from behind him. 'Someone not something, oh boy!' 

"Are you okay, Miss? I'm sorry." He said helping her stand. 'Wow, she is beautiful. Those eyes…they look oddly familiar.' He watched in awe as his surroundings drowned out. Darien impulsively stepped closer to her in a smooth movement. Her long hair wrapped around her freely, Darien almost reached to fix a couple of strands when her hand met his in a soft handshake. Her touch awakened his senses along with his common sense. "Sorry again." he chuckled. "I was supposed to me this person for some drawing lessons or something. And I was running late and was somewhat careless."

Recognition flashed in Serena's eyes. 'Oh yeah, this is hilarious. The guy who thought I was such a complete nobody last year doesn't even recognize me. How could I forgot those midnight eyes?'

"Hi, Darien."

His mouth fell open. "How do you know who I am?"

"Because we met before?" Serena figured she better enjoy having the upper hand on him for as long as possible.

"What are your talking about? I mean…you sound familiar, I think but you don't look familiar."

"Turn around and wait a second." She grinned enjoying her game of cat and mouse. She watched a very puzzled Darien turn around hesitantly. Serena expertly fixed her hair to her former style. "Okay you can look."

His heart was pounding. Darien felt like he lost control of the moment as soon as he touched her. Then he turned around. His eyes widened with surprise as he choked out a reply. "Serena?" The familiar meatballs nodded. He lost his breath as he watched dumbfounded as she gracefully tied her hair to her new hairstyle. Everything about her seemed graceful. "You….you look great."

"Thank you. I see you didn't recognize me."

"Well minus the school uniform and meat—" He became acutely aware of her expressions, and saw something flash in her eyes. "…Old hairstyle, you look so much older. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Me neither."

"I probably looked like a goofball." He grinned again. Realizing how embarrassed he truly was. 

"Well, you kind of pulled one of my old numbers." She laughed quietly. 

"Yeah well it happens to the best of us." Darien searched for words, "I see you are more witty nowadays. I like that Serena."

"I try." She grabbed a small denim purse. 

"Not wearing much pink, huh?" 'Oh real smooth Darien. Next time think before you speak.'

She paused for a second. 'Why would he remember or even comment on what I wear?' As she shifted her feet her denim skirt bounced with her movements "Thank you, I think. You still got that dark color-thing going on…"

"So," she said regaining her composure, "You were looking for your art tutor right?"

"How did you know for what?" Darien stilled. "Andrew was talking about you?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know he learned how to draw from you."

"I didn't read comics all the time a couple of years ago. Besides we are really close friends. But you never took the time to notice something like that."

Darien stood sheepishly. Suddenly, all the times that he teased her played over in his mind. After this fiasco he deserved to be laughed and mocked at, yet all she did was smirk. "I'm sorry, if you'll accept that apology now."

"I'll think about it. It depends on how good of an art student you are. Come on. Let's go over to one of the tables over there and start, okay?"

"Yeah." Darien watched her sensually walk away from him. 'What did I get myself into?' "Right behind you, Serena."

part 4

He would nod his head as she explained each technique over and over. It was a constant drill, yet Darien felt that she enjoyed ordering him around. It was definitely a change of pace. "I bet you like having power over me," he jested one late night session before stuffing a mouthful of Chinese food.

"Well," she smiled demurely, "I bet you never thought that I'd have such an interest in arts."

"Nope, nothing against you Sere," "Ah he loved the way her nickname name sounded in his ears. "Back then, I used to see all comic books and arcades with you. But I admitt your were one helluva champ at Sailor V."

"I know I still am. Just have some other things to do nowadays."

"Can we take a break and talk?" He asked tentatively while moving over to his sofa. 

"I thought we already had a break." She smiled warmly as she tied her hair in a messy but attractive bun.

"No I want to talk about you. You never talk about yourself. Why have you changed so much?"

"You never talk about yourself." She countered with that familiar "Sailor V" concentrated look that he missed so much recently.

"You never ask." Darien said with a simple smugness as he flicked at her bangs. He felt her shudder lightly at the quick flirty caress. He decided to move his hands elsewhere and reached for his wallet. "Oh before I forget, here's the money for your time."

Serena always felt awkward when accepting her payment. She enjoyed Darien's company too much to really just want to be an art tutor. A wave of relief passed over her though. She hadn't spent a dime and ate relatively scraps, so she could save money for the fast approaching fall. "Thank you."

"Why I should be thanking you. With your help I might just get my A and become more cultured. You're a pretty cool chic for a high school senior."

"Chic huh? Well I'm much more than that."

"Yeah you are…"Darien's eyes went fluid with emotion. "You are the fine arts. You are a beautiful piece of art to be treasured and admired and always taken care of…" 'Stop!!!' his rational mind protested, 'oh, I didn't think first!' "I-I-I…hope we can stay close Sere…"

Serena felt her emotions rush as her faced reddened. She didn't know how to react, it was easier to through a witty remark than accept a compliment. "Thank you Darien, it was a beautiful thing to say…very poetic."

"Anyway," he grinned again feeling at odds as he lost control of his emotions, "Let's talk about my art tutor. So, I know your doing really well in Jubaan. So where do you plan to go next year? That is usually what all most seniors talk about. I never ever hear you talk about anything like that."

Darien figured he could talk about school. It was neutral. And it would get his mind off of what he really wanted…her. But he couldn't, no wouldn't dream of it, they were too good of friends. Just like her and Andrew.

"I don't think I am going."

"What?"

"I-I-I-I…have been trying to save everything I make. Ever since Mom died, I realized that college would be too much for Dad by himself. Grandad can take of Sammy, but we can't really afford much of anything else. I should have been a more serious student, then maybe I could get a scholarship like you. So I might just wait a while."

"What will you do, Sere?"

"Work or something. Got to help out dad."

"What about Art?"

"I'll always love Art. Maybe I could do it later on in life."

"Later on, but you are so talented. I mean," he rose and casually walked over to her portfolio. "Look at these beautiful pictures."

part 5

"No don't…"Serena wailed as she jumped for the portfolio.

Darien slipped because of her unexpected movement. Her drawings were scattered everywhere on his rug. "Oh Sere, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess." He blindly reached for a picture and as his eyes fell to look on it, he saw his face.

"Great, of all my pictures you find THAT one. Well…"she muttered to herself in embarrassment. "I, um you, are a good subject to draw."

He was caught up, no choked up that she would draw him. "You see me like this?"

"Yeah." She said quietly as she straightened out the rest of the pictures. 

"When did you do this?"

"After the first lesson."

"Could you draw me?"

"Oh I don't know about that. It wouldn't be for a short session."

"I'm patient and I can stand still for a long time. I was a model remember?" 

'Damn you don't need anything to look handsome for me. I couldn't trust myself with Darien.' "Yeah I remember."

"So will you do it?"

"Another time, perhaps. I probably should be getting back to helping Dad. Thanks for the session, it was great!"

Darien hugged her gently before walking her to his hallway door. "Let me know you got home safely okay. I'll talk to you soon." 

part 6 

'Can't explain why I'm thinking of so much. Maybe it's her amazing light blue eyes and deep, sexy laugh, and contagious happiness…I know if I were any other guy, I'd be damned if I didn't fall in love with her. Its her confidence that attracts me most…I know she is not perfect, far from it, but there is just something so amazing about Serena that you'd have to be a fool not to notice it. 

Here I am, feeling better about myself only two months or so into the friendship and it's because of her. I think she has a spell over me. She doesn't understand how much I admire her. I love the girl. Now that's crazy.'

Darien's eyes shone as he lifted his pencil again, drawing meticulously the perfectly planned exercises that Serena created for him. He didn't need her assistance any longer with Art 101 because the class had ended long ago. Now he just desired her companionship. 

It was Thursday and she usually got out of class early and spent time with him. They weren't a couple, but he wanted to be with her, more so than what he was to her now. Darien could spend hours thinking of Serena. And never feel as if he wasted a single moment of his day. 

Ever since their last conversation he wanted to do something special for her. He couldn't stand seeing her so distressed. It was unfair to have her suffer, and unfair to have HIS dear Sere be worried about her future. She was intelligent and beautiful and deserved to go through any open door. Maybe he could help her, but how? 

The telephone rang. 

"Hello? Oh hi Sere…You can't come…college? You got in that's great. I'm happy for you…Oh Sere please don't cry. It'll all work out I promise. I know you'll be able o go, somehow. Okay listen I got to make a couple of visits then I'll come see you… Sere don't get too upset…okay bye."

part 7

"So what do you think?" Darien said proudly as he walked besides Andrew.

"I think you must be completely crazy over Serena."

Darien punched Andrew playfully. "No about the idea. Getting together a scholarship in the name of her mother. You know that her mom contributed a lot of talent to the Fine Arts…then that could be our gift to Sere."

"It's a 'mushy' idea, but I know she would love it. She's been so worried lately. I have the girls watch over her in school I'm afraid she's working too hard and may work herself sick."

"I have noticed. her energy seems to be lessened every time I see her. Okay, spread the word around the community okay?" 

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Andrew stopped and asked thoughtfully. "You know I love her don't you, just be careful and don't hurt her okay? I wouldn't want to her beautiful blues cry."

"Yeah I do. And I would cry first before she ever does…"

part 8

Serena sat in her room unflinching. 

'I can't believe I can not go. I have worked so hard and tried to keep myself strong, I just want to go to college.' She stroked through her long, luxurious blonde hair with her brush as tears fell from her eyes. She was so tired lately. Her body felt rundown, but she had to keep on. Her brother was away. Her father was always at work. She had no one to love her like she needed.

'Darien? What about Darien? He is just my friend. And he pays me to tutor him? I just want to be part of something better than this loneliness I feel.'

The door swung open gently as Serena saw a dozen red roses brought to her room by Darien

"I figured you might need cheering up."

"I don't know what to say. They are beautiful." She touched the smooth flower pedals. "I am glad you are here though."

For the first time since Darien came into her room, he only observed her expression. Finally, he peeled his eyes of her and noticed hr white tank top and pajama pants. Like being drawn to a moth to a flame, he walked over to her and lovingly kissed her forehead.

"You have to take better care of your self, Sere." He kissed her again. Still trying to figure out a reason to be touching her: I want to touch her. This time he cupped her chin and let down her hair as he pulled her closer to him. 

Serena felt the heat of his masculinity electrify the surrounding air. 

"Let me take care of you, Sere."

Serena felt all her inhibitions melt away as she deepened the kiss. She murmured in between breaths, "I can take care of myself, but you can help if you like."

"Okay, teach me."

part 9

Serena stood gazing at the beautiful art collection. She felt Darien's arms slip around her lovingly. "I have a surprise for you. Shut your eyes and don't let go of my hand."

Serena slipped her small hand into his. 

He felt her insecurity. "Almost there." He led her on to a stage. "Watch your step, easy Sere." 

He faced her towards her audience of friends and teachers. "Now open them."

As she opened her eyes. A thunderous applause filled the air. Darien walked up to the podium.

"Serena, everyone in this room knows how wonderful of a person you are. And each remembers how you have touched there lives, so we wanted to thank you and show you how much we care for you too. You are a hard-worker, spirited, and deserve the best in life. So in honor of your mother, we would like to give you the very first scholarship for Fine Arts in the Tsukino family name. Here you go, Sere, you deserve a chance to develop your gift." 

Serena staggered over to the podium, scanning the audience with teary eyes. "I don't know what to say everyone. Thank you…college means so much to me. This has been one of the greatest gifts I ever received. All of my friends, showing me that they believe I can succeed. Thank you all."

"So where are you going, Sere?" A small voice yelled from the crowd.

"Sammy? Oh my goodness, Darien did you get Sammy up here? Sammy?"

Sammy ran up stage hugging his sister. "Sere, I don't believe how much I missed you. Please don't go to far away okay?"

"I won't." Serena looked up at Darien, who stood with his arms casually, crossed and grinning. "Why did you do all this?" 

"Because I told you I would take care of you."

"Oh give Darien a chance Serena. He's a changed man since the art lessons!" Andrew coaxed onward.

"Yeah, give me a chance Sere." He smiled as he grabbed her hand after helping Sammy off stage. "You are the best art work that came into my life. And maybe together, we can be a masterpiece." 

Serena's cried as she kissed him gently. Everyone stood up clapping at the beautiful moment. 

part 10

Now hanging over their mantel sill was a picture in a beautiful frame. Serena and Darien caught in an open display of love…taken by Andrew, of course. 

The masterpiece would always exist between them, in the fine art of the heart.

~fin Selene (*


End file.
